doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Starbucks Reserve with Jessica Chaffin
"Starbucks Reserve with Jessica Chaffin" is Episode 210 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Jessica Chaffin. "Starbucks Reserve with Jessica Chaffin" was released on July 4, 2019. Synopsis For our review of Starbucks Reserve, an upscale version of the ubiquitous coffee chain, we're joined by Jessica Chaffin (Abby's, Desperados) to discuss our most recent sampling of drinks and food items. Plus, a cake-pop tasting on an extended restaurant review. Nick's intro "He had become angry, bitter, and maddeningly defiant like a petulant child who'd decided to take his toy and go home." So wrote Frank Hughes in a devastating 2006 ESPN takedown of failed Seattle Supersonics owner, Howard Schultz. Schultz had famously built the world's most successful coffee retailer when he took over and vastly expanded a Seattle company in 1988, making it a gargantuan global brand. In 2001, this Ray Kroc of coffee, now a billionaire, acquired Seattle's beloved NBA franchises for 200 million dollars. What began on an optimistic note - a local success story and business whiz primed to apply his genius to the world of sports - quickly unraveled when it became clear Schultz was a megalomaniac with zero understanding of basketball who tried to run a team like a cutthroat corporation. He ran it alright... into the ground: feuding with star players, management, and coaches, alienating fans, and ultimately demanding a 200 million dollar ransom from the city for a new arena. When lawmakers justifiably balked, he sold the team for a hefty profit to an Oklahoma City group that quickly maneuvered to move the team to their own city, ending men's pro basketball in Seattle - Schultz's greedy betrayal of the town that made him. But like with his coffee company, he wasn't content with staying local, and in January of 2019, one of the most hated men in Seattle set his sights on becoming one of the most hated men in America, floating an independent Presidential bid that nobody asked for or wanted. On the trail, Schultz proved to be a charisma void who somehow made neoliberal centrist policies sound even less appealing, earning constant heckles in live appearances and online. Ignoring polls that showed he'd serve as a third-party spoiler, siphoning votes from the Democratic nominee, Schultz persisted for months, following the same pattern of charging full steam ahead with an ill-informed losing strategy, while dismissing all legitimate criticism. Then, in May, after repeated battering from both sides, Schultz announced he was suspending his campaign for ambiguous "health reasons" like a pop star explaining a cancelled tour. As with his disastrous governorship of the Sonics, another naive exercise in futility ended in an ignoble retreat. Still, the coffee company that he founded is unquestionably ubiquitous and in 2014, it announced a more upscale concept, hawking a more elaborate food and drink menu in a setting akin to a high-end espresso bar. Today, this fancier version has flagship stores in major cities across the globe. But the first location was, naturally, in Seattle, where the Supersonics are now ghosts, casualties of the most destructive singular force in global capitalism: the ego of a billionaire. This week on Doughboys: Starbucks Reserve. Fork rating Cake Pop ranking They also ordered three cake pops from Starbucks, which they ate live during the show. The three flavors seem to be Frosted Doughnut Cake Pop, Birthday Cake Pop, and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Cake Pop. They liked the Doughnut one the best, with Birthday Cake second, and the Cookie Dough third. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #JapaneseBlowfishAnswer or #FunkyFish #SnackToTheFuture The Feedbag Photos